


High For This

by vhankleys



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 这是总裁蛇蛇，是懂得享受欲望的蛇蛇，是能听懂英文甚至还会说英文的蛇蛇！





	High For This

**Author's Note:**

> 这是总裁蛇蛇，是懂得享受欲望的蛇蛇，是能听懂英文甚至还会说英文的蛇蛇！

Cobra一开门便看到某个极端恶劣的家伙一幅悠哉悠哉的模样靠在沙发上，轻晃着手里的酒杯而后微微一呡。若是忽略那人乱蓬蓬的头发，扑了灰的牛仔裤和万年不变的豹纹外套，或许还真能让人以为他是什么上流社会的高端人士。

 

皱着眉头走过去，Cobra从西装裤袋中掏出一个方形塑料小包扔在Jesse身上:“去洗澡。”语气中满是不耐烦。而对方却置若罔闻，慢悠悠地捞起Cobra扔来的那东西看了看，低笑几声，喝下一口红酒起身便狠狠压过西装革履的男子的后颈，逼着他效仿热恋中情侣甜腻的法式深吻。Cobra并不配合，只是张了嘴任由男人玩弄。暗红的酒液顺着两人的嘴角流下，Cobra从Jesse双唇的桎梏中解放。暗黄色的灯光让他能够在晦明之中看清楚那酒，是如何滑过男人小麦色的皮肤，顺着脖颈蹒跚进男人胸口，又濡湿棉质T恤，流下并不容易清洗的酒渍。

 

而那下面隐藏着的——Cobra忍不住动了动喉结，便是他总是难以控制自己不去抚摩那被放肆不羁的文身覆盖着的，强健有力的胸肌。Jesse坏心思地揉捏着他被高级布料裹出圆润线条的后臀，调笑着Cobra扔来的那个颗粒安全套，但他无心去应付对方羞耻的话语。同样身为男性，Jesse隔着牛仔裤肿起的一大包蹭着自己的，Cobra一想到男人紧实的肌肉便感觉全身都开始发热，连带着大脑都开始发晕，怎还有余力在这样被男人致命的吸引力包裹下去打他根本不擅长的嘴仗。

 

事实是，Cobra不得不承认Jesse拥有近乎完美的肉体，每一块肌肉都是恰到好处的强壮与性感，而正是这副身体的主人能给他带来一次次绝妙又新鲜的性爱体验，这就是他选择Jesse做自己长期床伴的原因。就算他们像是两头互不服输的野兽，即便在床上也要争夺主权，Cobra总是对Jesse的肉体没有抵抗力。每一个细胞的尖叫着沸腾着，撺掇他的神经发出指令，让他的身体去靠近Jesse，去享受肉体碰撞摩擦的极致快感。

 

“去洗澡。”Cobra贴着Jesse的耳朵，又说了一遍，充斥着情欲的声音仿佛塞壬之歌。Jesse又轻啄了一口平日里不苟言笑的人染上红酒的唇:“遵命，总裁先生。”

 

＊

 

这间高级公寓其实是Jesse名下的房产，只不过所有的装修全都交给了Cobra来决定。自从某次Jesse极其恶趣味地订了Cobra公司对面的酒店房间，然后把他压在落地窗上冒着被SWORD员工一览自家总裁激情场面的风险，半做爱半打架地把Cobra强行干到高潮之后，暴怒的总裁先生便勒着Jesse的咽喉让其放弃了开房行为。Jesse倒是无所谓，在小毒蛇的多重威胁下仍旧是把对方调戏了个彻底才扔下一把钥匙，报出一个地址后整一整豹纹外套，踩着变了形的鞋晃晃悠悠离开。

 

若是别人知晓了这间公寓，恐怕总会觉得这两人之间有些说不清道不明的暧昧因素。但他们心里都清楚这只不过是一个单纯的做爱地点罢了，俩人之于彼此，也只是给予与索求性爱快感的对象。偌大一间公寓除了浴室和那张合Cobra心意极了的大床，其他物什若不是有Cobra雇人来打扫，恐怕要积上厚厚一层灰。

 

Cobra慢条斯理地解了领带扔在西装外套上，端起酒杯将唇覆盖在Jesse留下的唇印，听着浴室里传来的水流声渐渐出了神。

 

他是在一个酒会上见到Jesse的，能参加那个酒会的人绝不会是什么泛泛之辈——但Jesse平日里展现在Cobra面前的便只是一副市井混混的模样。那晚他喝得太醉，忘了穿着西装人模狗样的Jesse身边还有哪些人，也忘了到底是那混蛋把他骗上床的还是他自己主动勾引，只是第二天早晨醒来依稀记得前夜屡次高潮，几欲没顶的快感。于是他仅是盯着Jesse翻开他的钱包抽了张名片，在印着流畅的“Cobra"字样的地方落上一吻便拖拉着步子离开。

 

Cobra将杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，望着灯光下散发细小银辉的酒杯发愣。他心里总是有些不安，每次和Jesse在一起时他便本能地感到危险。但那隐隐的红灯警告并不源于Jesse精通下流伎俩及在自己之上的斗殴实力——他查不到Jesse到底是干什么的，更不能破坏了两人在一起时只谈性的不成文规矩。他知道Jesse绝对来头不小，但对方只给他看自己那毫无价值的一面，他又无论如何无法知晓对方的真面目。或许他与Jesse的床伴关系并没有自己想象中那么简单，Cobra也有过这样的想法，但Jesse隐藏得太深，他实在难以对其做出什么判断。

 

相对于Cobra对这个豹纹爱好者的一无所知，Jesse却像是对这只小毒蛇了如指掌。除了Cobra身体的那些秘密，他在Cobra未曾告诉他自己私人邮箱的前提下，挑着公务繁忙的时段给Cobra发了不少下流邮件。亦或是半夜三更拜访总裁先生的住所，不由分说让那高级沙发落上俩人斑驳的体液。Cobra从不去探究那个男人的消息渠道，只是在工作上更加谨慎小心。Jesse看似粗暴顽劣的挑衅，他全都睁一只眼闭一只眼。毕竟若沉不住气，恐怕才是正中了那只豹子的圈套。

 

Cobra放下酒杯，一边卸下衣物一边向那张过不了多久就会被折腾得凌乱不堪的床走去。估摸着Jesse快洗完了，便伸手推开了嵌进墙中的柜门。各式各样的情趣玩具赫然出现在眼前，换做一般人恐怕要为这几乎布满了一正面墙的道具惊上一会儿。而Cobra只是淡淡地扫了一眼那些让人不禁感到羞耻的玩意儿，随意抽出一个再简单不过假阳具，又开了一盒新的润滑剂，双手便朝身下探去。

 

于是Jesse从浴室中揉着湿发出来时见到的便是这样一番光景。他可爱的总裁先生正伏在床上，平日里即便是裹在笔挺的西装裤下也依旧有着勾人曲线的臀高高翘在半空，骨节分明的修长手指颤抖着，紧紧扣住那粗大的黑色柱体往自己深处送。

 

Jesse吹了声口哨，一步一步地靠近床边，Cobra捏紧了床单的手，红透的耳廓和湿润着不知廉耻般奋力吞吐假阳具的小穴也越发清晰地落在男人眼底。

 

“看来自己一个人玩得很开心嘛。”又是一副欠打的模样大咧咧地往床上靠去，Jesse惹得正沉迷在情欲中的人不得不中途停下，支起上半身来喘着气瞪了他一眼，却猝不及防被男人健壮的小臂揽过腰，一阵天旋地转后自己就完全被男人束缚住。男人刚刚沐浴过后的皮肤有些凉，贴上他因情欲而发热的身体便如同炎热夏日里吹来的一缕凉爽清风。Cobra不自觉地抬了身子去贪求，下身不偏不倚就卡在了Jesse线条分明的腹肌上。还未来得及舒服地叹一声，被遗留在后穴中退出大半的假阳具便被Jesse用膝盖抵住，一顶到底。

 

偌大的房内突兀地响起难以忍耐的喊叫，混杂着喘息和呻吟，那勾人的上翘尾音被此时完全掌握着主动权男人半路截住。柔软又富有弹性的双唇被毫不留情的掠夺，平日里总是绷直了的线条在男人疯狂的蛊惑下呈开来，沾染上不知是谁的涎液。正如那总以一副严肃正直的模样出现在大众面前的人儿，此刻在如豹子般果断进攻的Jesse身下尽展媚态。

 

Jesse凶狠的撕咬来到了脖颈，不一会儿侧颈与锁骨上遍布满充了血丝的红。但Cobra也毫不服输，狠狠扯住男人半干的金发让他把下面那东西拿出去。“你不是挺喜欢的么?”Jesse箍住他腰部的力度又大了几分，“我的也一起进去怎么样?看看你更喜欢哪一个。”Cobra当即屈起膝盖往Jesse腰侧猛击一记，咬牙切齿地开了口：“你休想。”Jesse耸肩：“这可能不是我想不想，而是我能不能的问题。”便作势要将自己鼓胀已久的性器送入Cobra已被假阳具撑得满满当当的小穴中。

 

Cobra猛地起身拽过Jesse的肩头便撞上对方的唇，泄愤似的用牙齿咬了Jesse的下唇不放，满眼的怒气直直盯着眼前甚至都看不明晰的人，一场性爱被活生生当成了斗殴，但Jesse仍把这当做小毒蛇的撒娇。果不其然，Cobra一开口，语气和之前相比就软了许多：“别用那个东西，我要你的。”

 

总裁大人此刻满面潮红，泛着水光的唇因气恼而嘟起些许，惹得Jesse笑着又往上嘬了两口，然后慢慢下移，来到那并不算发达的胸部中间埋头进去舔弄：“You just can't wait to get fucked huh?”

 

不等Cobra反应过来，男人便伸手到下方，捏住了假阳具底部抽出部分又狠狠往里捣了进去。Cobra始料未及地哼出声，想要阻止可下身被Jesse速度极快的进攻弄得酸软不堪。一波波的快感随着男人频率古怪的道具推入刺激得后穴内壁紧缩，试图堵住那东西进出的道路，可惜完全是无用功。Cobra喘得越没了规律，后穴吸得越紧，Jesse便越用力，速度越快，强硬地让假物破开黏腻在一起的穴肉往深处戳刺，让那冷冰冰的工业制品染上温度。Cobra在不给他任何喘息机会的插入下快化成一滩，只有指尖还能勉强发力陷入床垫中，让他嗯嗯啊啊连成一片的呻吟得到略微的控制。

 

“来玩个游戏吗？”Jesse俯下身子，手中的动作骤然慢了下来，听着Cobra闷哼，笑了出来。看着身下双眼失神的人儿，Jesse拨了拨他被汗水浸湿的额发，又在光洁饱满的额头上留下一吻，压低了声线：“来猜猜我每次把这东西抽出去的时候，是打算继续还是亲自上阵。”Cobra眼光闪动，颤抖着：“这不公平。”Jesse无所谓地抬起了身，变了推进假物的角度：“谁知道呢，但是猜中了的话奖励可是很丰盛的哦。”

 

“……你的。”

“错了哦。”

“嗯……继续……”

“还是错了呢。”

“继续……啊！”

“错。”

 

“够了！”Cobra皱着眉头咬紧牙根往Jesse脸上挥了一拳，却被男人眼疾手快地截住：“违规了哦……”说着便将抽出的假阳具又一口气摁了回去，接着又是紊乱无序的抽插，和Cobra带上了些泣音的吟叫。

 

“Say it again if you don't want more punishments.”Jesse承认他已经按捺不住，Cobra是个引人发疯的高手，他可忍受不住那样的春色在自己眼前上演。

“…I want yours.”

“My what?”

“Your…cock.”

 

话音刚落，原本一直在Cobra体内冲撞的假物便被狠狠抽出甩在一边，紧接着便是那尺寸与硬度相比起假阳具来讲都更胜一筹的性器凶狠地刺入难以闭合的穴口，几乎无缝隙地对接了那此刻被舍弃在旁的物什。渴求已久的结合令俩人都满意得叹息出声，Cobra双腿勾住Jesse精瘦的腰身，既是往对方的勃起上送，也是给他施了压更用力地填满自己。Jesse还未品尝足够紧致湿润的后穴给自己带来的快感，Cobra却是在一番折腾下快被里里外外操弄得熟了透，不遗余力的撞击和插入逼得Cobra再也无法忍耐，放了声的尖叫呻吟只求下身过量的刺激能得到些许释放口。Jesse的每一次进入都让叫嚣着的穴肉得到彻底的爱抚和揉弄，时不时不经意地擦过前列腺更是让Cobra快要射出来。

 

Cobra像是抓着救命稻草一般，双手牢牢地扒住Jesse后背的肌肉，指尖则深深地陷了进去。他都能感受到手心下的肌肉是如何一缩一放，牵动着Jesse的全身，让其一次次使唤腰胯抽出又插入。力量太大而使自己不断被撞得往上移，俩人混合在一起的鼻息的呻吟，还有全身渗透出的汗水，或是交合处偶尔漏出的液体。这个他与Jesse组成的小空间里蕴含的却是快要爆炸的能量。

 

Jesse这个床伴让Cobra最无法舍弃的一点便是他总能变着法子给Cobra带来几乎能让他舒服到晕厥的快感。而此刻，Jesse拍了拍勾紧他的腿示意放下，又在Cobra有些懵懂的注视之中，提起他的双腿搭上自己的肩，将他下半身都折了上来，然后垂直地，从上方撞进了那个令人欲罢不能的后穴。

 

他看着身下的人瞳孔骤缩，然后便是几近痛苦的表情和无声的喊叫。Jesse一边喘息一边笑着去抚慰此刻悬在Cobra自己眼前的勃起。或许是太长时间的忍耐和快感浪潮的拍打，充血的硬物一得到抚摩便随着完全压抑不住的呻吟大肆释放了出来。一股股白色浊液落在Cobra的小腹，胸口，甚至嘴唇和眼睛，再被男人两指抹了些许送进Cobra口中。意料外地没得到Cobra以往的狠狠一咬，Jesse放肆地搅动起身下人温暖柔软的口腔和舌头来：“这得怎么办?Cobra倒是满足了，我可还没射呢。”

 

然后Jesse便看着Cobra瞪了他一眼，接着放下搭在他肩上的腿，稍微活动了一下身体，紧接着转过身跪趴在了床上，朝他翘起了臀。

 

Jesse勾起唇角，在Cobra手感颇佳的臀肉上落下一吻。

 

“Good boy.”


End file.
